


Warm Me Up

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ice Skating, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Warm Me Up

Nonon shivered, a frown on her lips and her nose and cheeks red from the cold. Her pink eyes watched the others as they skated on the frozen surface of the lake. Ira and Mako were at the center of the rink, skating in small circles with their hands connected as Mako guided him, a cheery smile on the brunette's lips.

Off to the side, Ryuko and Uzu were skating together - or at least trying to. Uzu was actually quite light on his feet and had a crazy sense of balance, so skating came almost naturally to him. He was laughing at Ryuko's plight, the girl trying and struggling to balance on the thin blades. Much to the pair's embarrassment, Ryuko had fallen into Uzu's arms, the two of them slipping and falling to the floor, both of their faces red.

Nearby the fallen pair, Satsuki and Iori were skating side by side, the pair already on their third lap around the frozen surface as they chatted. They appeared to be a natural at it, from what Nonon could remember, the two would go skating when they were younger.

The pinkette raised her hands to her lips, blowing onto them in order to warm her hands up. She looked beside her to see Houka standing with her, his phone out as he recorded the others. His green eyes peeked at her from the corner of his eye and Nonon could've sworn that the blue haired male was smirking down at her.

"Cold?" He inquired as he stopped the video recording.

Nonon frowned up at him, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Wh-What do you think?" She stammered. The blue haired male chuckled slightly as he pocketed his phone. He pulled off his blue scarf and moved over to Nonon. He wrapped his scarf around the pinkette, making sure to cover her red nose. She let out a small breath of relief, happy to have her neck and ears covered.

 _His scarf is warm._ Nonon thought as her eyes fluttered close. _And it smells like him..._ She thought, her cheeks dusting red but whether it was from the cold or from embarrassment, she wasn't sure.

A soft breath passed through her lips as she felt Houka move behind her, slipping his hands into her pockets so he could grab her hands. She smiled into the scarf, happy that the scarf was hiding her smile. She sighed, grateful that his hands were warm as he tried to warm up her own hands, rubbing them gently with her hands.

"I forgot snakes don't work well in the cold," Houka noted with amusement.

Nonon frowned, her eyes opening. "Shut it, doggy. So what if I don't particularly like the cold?" She grumbled. "I just prefer warmth."

Houka chuckled, resting his chin on top of the pinkette's head. "Want to go inside?" He asked.

The pinkette pursed her lips. "Kind of..." She mumbled. She really hated the cold.

\---

Houka smiled softly as he turned his attention to the pinkette sitting beside him on the couch, snuggled up in a warm blanket. His lips curled into a small grin before she set his laptop down on the coffee table and closed it. He turned his attention to the TV, his eyes registering whatever movie that Nonon had started playing earlier.

He moved over to her, pulling the blanket off her shoulders. "H-Hey!" Nonon said, hugging herself as she tried to keep herself warm. Houka smirked at her and pulled the girl into his lap, the girl flushing. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders, pulling it around the two of them. Her eyes closed as she leaned back against Houka's chest, his arms wrapping around her torso.

"Better?" Houka asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Nonon's shoulders, slipping her sleeve down slightly to expose some of her skin.

Nonon shivered lightly, feeling Houka's cool, chapped lips on her skin. "Much better..." She sighed, leaning more into Houka's embrace. She smiled lightly, feeling Houka kiss up her neck. She tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to the male. She felt him smirk against her skin as he moved one of his hands up to brush some of her hair to the side.

His hand moved back down to link with hers over her stomach, his hand giving hers an affectionate squeeze. "Warming up?" He asked, a small smirk on his lips.

The pinkette bit her lip as she felt Houka begin to suck on her neck. She nodded lightly, squeezing Houka's hand in response. "Mhmm..." She mumbled, a soft sigh passing through her lips as she felt Houka's hand slip up her shirt.

\---

Nonon tilted her head back, a soft sigh passing through her lips as she felt Houka place gentle kisses on her bare stomach, his hands running teasingly along her wet opening. She felt his hands grip her hips, his lips continuing to place light kisses all along her abdomen.

She shivered lightly, using her arms to hug herself. "It's cold, doggy." She said, frowning down at him.

She felt Houka's lips curl into a smile against her skin. He lifted his head to smirk at her before he moved himself over her, draping the blanket over their bodies. "Apologies, would you like me to warm you up?" He offered, placing open mouth kisses on the skin of her neck and collarbone.

A soft breath passed through her lips, her skin tingling and warming up where he had kissed her. She moved her fingers through his hair, tugging on it to encourage his kisses. 

He parted her legs, positioning himself in between them. He kissed her skin, over the area where her heart was. "Would it be alright if I entered now?" He asked.

Nonon leaned down to kiss Houka's forehead, her fingers massaging his scalp. "Mhmm," she permitted, kissing his temple. She bit her lip, feeling Houka slip inside her slowly. She let out a breathless gasp as he completely sheathed himself in her.

The pinkette wrapped her arms around Houka's shoulders, her eyes closing as she leaned her head back against the cushion. She wiggled her hips slightly, a soft breath passing through both of their lips. "Start moving already, doggy. What are you waiting for?" She grumbled to him, rolling her hips. 

The bluenette chuckled, leaning up to kiss the girl's lips as he began to roll his hips in synchronization with hers, eliciting a few soft moans from the girl beneath him.

\---

Nonon blinked her eyes open, finding herself looking up at the living room ceiling. She looked down to find Houka in her arms, the bluenette sound asleep on her shoulder, his glasses placed on the table nearby. She let out a sigh, pulling the blanket up their body, covering more of their bare bodies. She leaned down pressing a kiss to the male's cheek as she nestled back down on the couch.

"Ugh, you guys are so gross."

The pinkette jumped in surprise, stirring Houka and causing him to wake from his slumber. Nonon covered her chest and turned around to find Uzu standing a few feet from the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand and a disgusted look on his face.

Nonon flushed as she scooted closer to Houka, hiding under his body in an attempt to hide her ow from the green haired male. "S-S-Stupid Monkey! What the hell are you doing here?!" Nonon yelled, her face bright red as Houka hovered over her protectively, tiredly. The blue haired male reached over to the table, slipping on his glasses as he looked at Uzu tiredly.

"Ah, Sanageyama. Back from the lake already?" The bluenette inquired.

"D-Don't be so nonchalant about it!" Nonon screeched from beneath Houka, slapping at his chest.

Uzu frowned at the two of them. "We were gone for two hours! We didn't get back until just now!" He yelled back at them.

"So this is what you two did when you got back to the lodge!" Mako piped up from nearby, Ira's hand placed over Mako's eyes.

"Couldn't you two have done this back in your room?" Ryuko inquired, sipping at her hot chocolate.

Satsuki nodded in agreement as she and Ryuko stood a few feet from the couch. "We may have to burn this couch now. It's a shame, I'm quite fond of this couch." Satsuki commented, sipping her tea calmly.

Nonon flushed, her entire face red from embarrassment. "Can you all just leave so we can get changed already?!"

 

FIN.


End file.
